The Decimal Place (A Cyberchase Fanfiction)
by DecimalPlace
Summary: When Hacker decides to make a new creation to take over Cyberspace, Team Motherboard must take action and rid of Hacker's evil plan. (This is my first Cyberchase FanFic. Cyberchase is a show on PBS kids. Look it up, it's not that bad. You should watch it, especially if you struggle with math.)
1. Mission Decimal

It was a quiet day in Cyberspace. Hacker had not tried to cause any trouble in the past month. The Earthlies had no reason to visit Cyberspace. Of course, they visited every now and again. Little did they know, Hacker was working on a secret project. "Finally, after all this time, my greatest creation." The green skinned, purple cloaked villain exclaimed to his two henchmen, Buzz and Delete. The two, blue cyborgs looked in confusion at the tarp covered object in the middle of the room. It looked to be a mere cube to them. "What is it, Boss?" Buzz asked.  
"Yeah, Boss, show us!" Delete chimed in.  
"Patience! I have a simple scenario and a simple question for you two. Ever since that purple turkey flipped on us, I have been contemplating whether or not to retry the project. This time, I'm not going for a stupid dodo bird. No, not this time. What animal is known for chasing and scaring birds?" Hacker asked the two with a smirk.  
"I don't know, Boss. A cow?" Buzz guessed.  
"You got us a cow?" Delete asked excitedly. "Please tell me you got us a cow!"  
"No, you bucket brains! Dogs! Dogs do!" Hacker hissed at the two dunces. Hacker pulled the tarp off of a cage. Inside the cage was a cyborg looking brown and tan dog. It resembled that of a German Shepherd with one ear flopped over. Buzz and Delete ran over to the cage admiring the cyborg dog. Delete hugged the cage. "You got us a puppy?!" He squealed with excitement.  
"What? No! This dog is for helping me to take over Cyberspace only! Not playing!" Hacker told them sternly. However, the henchmen were not listening. Instead they were more concerned about something else. "What should we call it, DeeDee?" Buzz asked.  
"I don't know, Buzzy. If you ask me it's got the square marks on her checks that looks like something those kids call a decimal or something like that."  
"That's it DeeDee. We'll call it Decimal!" Buzz told his best friend. A light on the dog lit up. It's eyes slowly opened as it stood up to attention. "Name set: Decimal." It said with a feminine voice.  
"Wait, no!" Hacker sighed as he gave up with the two.  
"It's a she?" Both henchmen said at the same time. They looked at each other, then at Hacker. "Why not, have a problem with that?" Hacker asked them.  
"O-Of course not, Boss!" Buzz said immediately.  
"Y-yeah! Of course not!" Delete echoed.  
"Good." Hacker responded. He flipped the handle that locked the cage shut. Decimal slowly made her way out of the cage. "Decimal, I am your creator, Hacker. I brought you into this world. You will answer to me, and to me alone. Understood?" Hacker asked in a demanding tone.  
"Yes, Hacker, sir!" Decimal responded.  
"Sir... I like that." Hacker stated before he went on. He pulled up a picture of the Cybersquad. "See these kids? They and their leader, Motherboard took Cyberspace from me with force. I try to take it back and they stop me. they are the enemy, your enemy. I need your help to help me reclaim my kingdom and stop these evil doers from ruining Cyberspace."  
"But Boss, that isn't actually-" Buzz started before being nudged by Hacker as a sign to shut up.  
"How dare they! That's so wrong! These evil doers need to be stopped!" Decimal stated boldly. Hacker's grin turned into a smirk. "Perfect. There is another thing you need to know. I've tried creating a cyborg to help me before, yes. That bird that's in that photo, I created. he flipped on me and joined the dark side! He is a traitor!" Hacker told the canine. Decimal growled in anger. Nothing frustrated her more than a dirty, lying, traitor. "That's... That's... That's just... I don't know the words, but it just ain't right!" Decimal barked.  
"And that's why I need your help to take back Cyberspace. So we can teach these wrong doers a lesson." Hacker looked to the picture, then he looked back down to her.  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" Decimal stated.


	2. Encounter

About a week later, the plan was to invade Control Centeral and have Decimal act injured and abandoned to lure the Earthlings into Cyberspace. That's exactly what happened. Decimal had an earpiece planted in her ear for communication between her and Hacker. Decimal also had a sign placed around her neck that read "I need shelter." Three simple words that can make a heart lurch. Decimal managed to sneak inside just as a voice was heard rounding the corner that lead into the room she was in. It was that bird! Decimal wanted to lunge at it and tear it to scraps for betraying its boss. She knew that would blow her mission. It was talking to a taller, purple figure with a lightbulb looking thing on his head. Decimal started whimpering to attract attention. She put on her puppy eyes look and acted as if her hind left leg was twisted. "What is that?" The bird asked as it walked closer to her.  
"It's some kind of dog, Digit." The other observed.  
"How'd it get here?"  
"Appears to me it needs somewhere to stay."  
"I'll go inform Motherboard." Digit said before walking away.  
"Can you speak?" The taller one asked Decimal.  
"Y-yes... b-Barely..." Decimal croaked out acting weak. The other nodded slowly observing the pup. "Well, I'm Dr. Marbles. Do you have a name?"  
"D-Decimal."  
"Well, Decimal, I'll go get a corner you can get settled for the night in. But before I do that, how'd you get here and what happened?"  
"I... I g-got abandoned... B-by my owner. I-I've been fl-floating in the abyss of C-Cyberspace before I... I landed here." The cyber dog responded followed by a couple of coughs.  
"You poor thing. I'll go get a space set up for you." Dr. Marbles told her. He walked away just as Digit walked back in. "Mother B says that she'd like to meet you." The cybird announced to the dog.  
"Oh... O-Okay... L-Lead the way..." Decimal coughed. Digit led the way into the main room for Decimal to meet Motherboard. Decimal limped behind putting on the illusion of her dire state. Her mouth gaped open upon seeing a large electronic setup that looked far too complex for her to even comprehend. A giant screen displayed a purple metallic woman with blue hair. One of her eyes was circular while the other was square, both were blue with a black outline. The background screen behind her was pink and blue. "Greetings. Dr. Marbles filled me in as he was passing by. I would like you to know that you're safe here with us, Decimal." the woman Decimal was presuming to be Motherboard said. _Yeah right_ Decimal thought. _You can't trick me with your deceit!  
_ Dr. Marbles walk from a room just off to the side of the main room. "Decimal, I have a makeshift bed set up for you. It's not the best, but it'll do for now." The doctor said. Decimal tilted her head in confusion. "What's a bed?" She asked.  
"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! You don't know what a bed is?" Digit asked her. Decimal slowly shook her head. "N-No I guess my owner n-never gave me one." Decimal replied.  
"A bed is a place you sleep." Dr. Marbles explained.  
"A pl-place you sleep? I've j-just been sl-sleeping on the fl-floor." Decimal told the small crowd. She coughed a couple times again. The others looked almost shocked to death. Finally, Digit broke the silence, shaking his head. "That's too bad." he said with a momentary silence before snapping his feathered fingers. "I have a great idea! We should call in the Earthlies and introduce them to Decimal!"  
"What a wonderful idea, Digit I'll send through a message and a portal right ow." Motherboard said before she proceeded to do so. Dr. Marbles led Decimal into the next room with the puppy limping the whole way there. She was alert at first. This had to be a mirage, an illusion, a setup to get closer to Hacker. Dr. Marbles flicked on a light to what seemed to be a very tidy storage closest. An old worn out pillow and a few ragged towels were in the corner. Decimal went up to the pile and sniffed it. "I-Is this a b-bed?"She asked.  
"Not the best, but it does it's job." Dr. Marbles replied. Slowly, Decimal climbed onto the pillow and curled up. "Th-Thank you... N-noboby's ever been th-this kind to me." Decimal gave him a smile.  
"You're quite welcome." Dr. Marbles said as he exited the room, leaving the door open. Through the doorway, Decimal could see a pink swirly thing suddenly appear in the middle of the room. The same three kids in Hacker's photograph came out of it. There was the same boy with the shaggy, ginger hair, a lime green shirt, blue jeans, and a orange backpack. The same dark skinned girl with black hair done up in a bun. The bun was help together by a yellow something. She wore a yellow shirt and a blue shirt. Finally, the same other girl was with them too. She had a medium skin tone color and glasses. She wore a pink, long sleeve shirt with a star on it. She also had on a purple vest and teal shorts. Decimal emitted a soft growl of anger. "Decimal's in there." Decimal heard Digit tell the kids. Soon, the three kids stood at the doorway. "Awww!" They all said at the same time. The boy laughed. "I can see why she's called Decimal. The marks on her cheeks kind of look like decimals."  
"You're right, Matt. They do." The dark skinned girl said.  
"She's so cute!" The one with the glasses exclaimed. She started to reach down to pet Decimal. She got close when Decimal started growling and snapped at her hand. The girl pulled her hand away. "Decimal comes from a rough home. Contact and trust might take time, Inez" Dr. Marbles explained to the kids. The kids exited the room and after Decimal couldn't hear them, she contacted Hacker. "Hacker, come in Hacker." Decimal whispered.  
"I hear you, Decimal." Came Hacker's response. "So, what have you accomplished so far?"  
"I got in. They fell for the whole gag; hook, line and a place to sleep!" Decimal laughed. "Evil doers are such idiots. I think I earned their trust. I even met those kids from that one place called Earth. I also been introduced to Digit." Decimal smiled to herself. "These guys will be going down!"


	3. Mission Operative

The kids have left with Digit a few minutes ago. Decimal remembered her call with Hacker the night before. Next mission, find out what makes each person tick or a weak spot. Since the kids and Digit weren't around, Decimal only knew two others she could talk to, Dr. Marbles and Motherboard. "Decimal would you come in here, please?" Decimal heard Marbles call from the main room. Decimal got up and slowly limped to the side of the Doctor just a few feet from Motherboard's controls. Decimal ached to leap out of the and start doing what ever she could to them. She held herself back. "Y-yes?" Decimal asked.  
"Decimal, I understand that you've come from a rough home." Motherboard started. "We would like to take care of you here. Make this your home." Decimal didn't know what to think. of course she didn't want to stay. These are the bad guys! They're just trying to lure her into their trap. She also didn't want to decline, it'll make herself seem rude or suspicious. "Thanks! That sounds great!" Decimal found herself saying.

"So what do we know, guys?" Jackie asked the group as they walked around the CyberMall.

 **(** Quick **A/N** : I'm well aware that the CyberMall is not in the show. It's in a game called "The Quest." I don't think you can play it now, as I can't find it. However, I am altering the layout of the CyberMall from the game, so it better fits the story. **)**

"Well, we know that Decimal needs food. And maybe some comfort would be nice." Matt told the group. The others looked at each other and nodded. "So, how many Snelfus do we have?" Inez asked.  
"15." Digit responded.  
"OK, first thing's first, we need to look at the food section and find the right kind of food for Decimal. We should also look for a bed for her so we won't have to sleep on that old pillow every night."  
"But there are so many different routes through this mall. How do we cover them all?" Inez asked. The group thought for a moment. Jackie began pacing. Matt pulled out his yo-yo. Inez started getting into a handstand. Matt pulled back his yo-yo, and an idea came to him. He snapped his fingers. "I got it! We could go through more stores and shelves if we split up!" He explained to the group. "Didge and I can look at food. Jax and Nezzie, you guys can look at bedding and toys and stuff like that. We'll keep in touch so we know how much we can spend."  
"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez scolded Matt. Matt gave her a meek smile with a small shrug. "We should split the snelfus evenly between the two groups. So, each group should get seven fifty." Digit said proud of his math skills. He handed Jackie seven fifty. "Sounds like a plan!" Jackie smiled before leading Inez out of view. Matt and Digit walked around the CyberMall. "Let's try this store." Digit said looking up at the sign that read "PetzRUs."  
"Nice eye, Didge!" Matt exclaimed as the two walked in. The store had one side stacked with rows of collars, leashes, toys, kennels. The other was lined with some cages with a few exotic animal that Matt had never seen before. A girl with blue skin and long, straight, purple hair came of and picked up Digit. "Aww he's so cute. Is he yours?" She looked at Matt.  
"I ain't nobody's pet!" Digit squawked as he pushed away from her. He jumped onto the ground and brushed himself off. "No, he's a friend." Matt responded with a smile.  
"I'm Kenade, I work here. Bird stuff will be towards the back." The girl pointed to the back of the store.  
"Actually, we're here for a cyberdog." Matt explained. The girl nodded. "Canine stuff is in the aisles three and four."  
"Thanks!" Matt said as he and Digit walked to aisle three. The entire aisle was full of different brands of dog food. "How will we ever know which one to chose?" Digit exclaimed. Matt examined the first few bags before grabbing a medium sized bag. "How about this one? Should be enough for a while." Matt said.  
"How much is it?" Digit asked. Matt turned the package over and looked for a price. "Ten snelfus… We don't have enough." Matt sighed putting the bag back on the shelf.  
"How about this one?" Digit asked pulling another medium sized bag off of the shelf. "It's marked five snelfus."  
"Perfect!" Matt replied. He pulled out his squawk pad and called Inez. "Hey." He started. "We just picked up a bag of dog food that's five snelfus."  
"OK, thanks for the update. We haven't found anything, yet." Inez responded. The two hung up not long later.

"They've got a bag of dog food for five snelfus." Inez told Jackie. Jackie was pacing up and down an aisle of dog beds. She stopped at a brown and white one. "This one looks big enough." Jackie said before she bent down to look at the price. "Aww, man! It's ten snelfus. We don't have enough."  
"Hold up, Jax. We just might. So the guys got food for five, right?"  
"Right."  
"So they have two fifty left. We have seven fifty. If we can get the extra snelfus from Matt and Didge, we'll have enough. Two fifty plus seven fifty is ten!" Inez told her friend with a big smile.  
"You're right! Call Matt back." Jackie told Inez. Inez called Matt back on her Squawk pad. "Find anything yet?" Matt asked Inez.  
"Yes, but it's ten snelfus. We need your extra two fifty to get ten." Inex explained. Matted nodded slowly. "What store are you guys in?" He asked.  
"Good4Pets" Came Inez's response.  
"Thanks, Nezzie. We'll be there in a few." Matt said before hanging up.  
"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez shouted at a blank screen.  
Soon enough, Matt and Digit arrived in the store and gave Jackie their extra snelfus. They exited the CyberMall with their two items and headed back to Control Central.

Decimal in the meantime has been hanging out with Dr. Marbles watching him work. "You're very passionate about your work." Decimal told Dr. Marbles.  
"Thank you, Decimal. I love my work very much. I've been working constantly on an antivirus for Motherboard. The Hacker has infected Motherboard with a virus to help his evil plan to take over Cyberspace."  
"Evil?! I'll have -" Decimal trailed off trying to think of a quick recovery before blowing her cover. "I'll... I'll have his hide if he ever comes near her! That is... if I ever see him! I'll tear him to shreds!" Decimal nodded firmly. She was panicking on the inside. If she got caught now, these bad guys certainly wouldn't be kind to her. "Not in your condition. That leg needs to rest." Dr. Marbles told her.  
"R-Right!" Decimal said.  
"Anyhow, I'm not sure what I'll do if this antivirus goes missing. Countless hours of work, gone." Dr. Marble sighed. Decimal thought for a moment. _If I can take that, it'll definitely take a step back in their evil scheme!_  
"We're back!" Decimal heard Digit call from the main room. Dr. Marbles put down his stuff and left. Decimal looked at the antivirus for a second. It would be so easy to take it now. Yet, her mission still wasn't complete. She needed to know what made those Earth kids tick. With knowledge like that, Hacker can use their weak points against them and take back his reign! "Decimal!" She heard Dr. Marbles calling for her. Decimal limped back into the main room. She looked at the Earth kids who had a bag of something and an oversized pad with walls and fluff. "What's that stuff for?" Decimal asked the kids.  
"This is a better dog bed for you, Decimal." Jackie explained holding the large object. "I'll go put it down in the closest." Jackie  
"And this is food for you." Matt said holding out the bag. Decimal cocked her head to the side. "You expect me to eat a bag?" She asked with confusion.  
"No, silly. You eat the stuff inside of it." Inez told the pup.  
"You guys got all of these for... me?" Decimal asked them. She was suspicious, but some pieces of this puzzle just didn't make sense. _They're trying to trick you._ Decimal kept reminding herself. "Of course, we're a team now!" Matt said with a smile.  
"Yeah! And we look out for each other. We build on each other. Every single one of us plays a part." Digit added. Decimal smiled. Bingo! A plan was forming inside her head. The next morning at the crack of dawn, she'll contact Hacker. Then, she'll have to wait for him. She'll grab the antivirus to throw back these wrong doers' plan. Finally, to set them far back, she'll nab one. "Sounds lovely." Decimal smiled.


	4. Heartstrings

Decimal had a comfortable night sleep an the new bed the kids had bought her. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't as bad as Hacker says they are. Decimal thought. _No! They're tricking you, Decimal! Don't get caught in their trap! All of this is a scheme, an illusion!_ Decimal poked her head out of her little closest to make sure that no body was awake. The kids were back on Earth and Dr. Marbles and Digit would normally be out taking to Motherboard. Motherboard wasn't even running yet. "Hacker!" Decimal whisper yelled into her earpiece. Decimal winced as she heard a loud scream, followed by a crash, then a groan. "Decimal. What in Cyberspace are you doing up this early?!" Hacker hissed.  
"Sorry, Boss. It's the only time I can reach you without being interrupted." Decimal explained. "Listen, Dr. Marbles has been working on an antivirus for Motherboard, I'd say we take it to set then back a bit. Then, to set them back further, we take one of the kids."  
"Decimal, you are a genius! I'll be there soon." Hacker said. Before he hung up, Decimal heard Buzz's voice. "Hey, Boss. Are you talking to Decimal?"  
"Decimal?!" Came Delete's voice. "Hi Decimal! It so nice to talk to-" Suddenly the signal cut out. It was probably Hacker hanging up the call. Decimal sighed. She looked over to a plastic container that was placed in the closest with her. It was filled with little brown pellets. It was that "dog food" that the kids had bought them. It's been in there since last night. Decimal hadn't even gone near it. As far as she knew, it was probably poisoned. Decimal's stomach growled. She looked away from the food, then back to it. She was hungry. She slowly walked to the container and sniffed it carefully. Then, she started eating it. It was rather stale, but better somehow better than the gunk Hacker's been giving her.  
She slunk outside of her closest. She was waiting patiently for the appearance of the Grim Wreaker. She decided to take this opportunity to look around to make sure that no one was awake. There was no sound of footsteps and no traces of anyone being up. She faced out to a window to see the giant ship hovering inches away. Buzz and Delete were cutting the glass to get in. Decimal padded over their direction. As soon as the glass was cut, an alarm went off. "Uh-oh." Buzz, Delete and Decimal said at the same time.  
"I didn't think bad guys were this smart." Decimal remarked and immediately darted toward Dr. Marbles lab where the antivirus was. Dr. Marbles came running out and out tripped over Decimal. Decimal ran in and snatched the antivirus. "Decimal, what are you doing?" Dr. Marbles exclaimed. Decimal darted out back towards Hacker with the antivirus. "Sorry, Doc. Duty calls." Decimal called over her shoulder. Just as she was handing the antivirus to Hacker, one of Motherboard's portals appeared. The three kids appeared all in their pajamas. Digit came bursting through another door. "Hacker!" The Cybersquad spat once they laid eyes on Hacker.  
"He's got the antivirus!" Digit screamed. Instinctively, the kids ran over to try to get it back. Buzz held back Inez, while Delete held back Matt. "Decimal, get him, he's the bad guy!" Jackie said. Decimal growled lowly at her. "You think you can fool me with your lies! I never believed any of it for a second! And you evil doers are going to get a tough lesson in justice." Decimal hissed as she grabbed Jackie's left arm in her mouth and began to drag her toward the Grim Wreaker. "Jax!" Matt, Inez and Digit called and fought harder to get through to her. Hacker assisted Decimal as Jackie struggled away from Decimal and Hacker. Digit grabbed the back of Jackie's shift trying to pry her out of Hacker and Decimal's grasps. They were on a narrow bridge that Hacker and his henchmen used to cross from the Grim Wreaker to Control Central. Suddenly, the small bit of Jackie's shirt the Digit had a hold of ripped. Decimal and Hacker stumbled with Jackie into the Grim Wreaker and Digit flung back inside Control Central. Buzz and Delete blocked of the path to the Grim Wreaker still holding back Matt and Inez. They back up slowly so no one could pass them. Once inside the Grim Wreaker, the door shut and the path retracted. "Jackie!" Everyone else called racing to the window as the Grim Wreaker took off. Everyone exchanged confused and shocked glances. "Man, I can't believe Decimal is working for Hacker." Matt sighed putting a hand to the side of his head.  
"I don't think she's fully aware of what's actually going on." Inez explained.  
"What do you mean? She's got to know something. She kidnapped Jackie!" Digit exclaimed.  
"Right, but she didn't believe us when we said Hacker was a bad guy. She said we were the evil ones. I bet Hacker convinced her that He's good and we're bad." Inez explained to the group.  
"Cybersquad," Motherboard started. "Your next mission is to rescue Jackie and help convince Decimal that we're trying to help her."  
"You got it, MotherB!" Matt said.

Aboard the Grim Wreaker, Decimal just shoved Jackie into a cage. She made no room for Jackie to escape as she backed out of the cage. Delete shut the door right when Decimal made room for it to close. Buzz locked the door. "Let me out of here!" Jackie cried.  
"Wrong doers like you deserve to be locked up!" Decimal growled in pure hatred.  
"But I'm not bad! Hacker is!" Jackie pleaded.  
"Save it. I know all about you. You and your dictator took Cyberspace from Hacker. You've made the entire Cyberspace seem like he's the bad guy. You've taken one of his own to take into your little army. You don't have me convinced!" Decimal snapped. Jackie flipped at her words. "N-No! You've got it all wrong! Hacker wants to take over Cyberspace. He infected Motherboard with a virus. Digit chose to come to us after finding out about Hacker's evil plans."  
"Shut up!" Decimal snapped followed by a growl. "You and your buddies aren't nothing but a dirty pile of liars!" Jackie was taken back. Was there really nothing they could do to make her realize that Hacker is bad?

Buzz and Delete were now one their own talking to each other. "You know, Buzzy. Something about this doesn't seem quite right." Delete started the conversation.  
"What do you mean, DeeDee?" The shorter cyborg replied. He had a donut in his hands. He took a bite out of it. "I don't know. It's nice to have Decimal on out side, but she's being tricked with every order. She thinks she's a good guy by helping us." Deleted said.  
"But you know what'll happen if we tell her the truth, right?" Buzz reminded Delete. Delete gulped. An image of a tall, angry Hacker looming above him ready to beat the tar out of the two much smaller droids gave him the shivers. "Right!" Delete's response was weak.  
"And we don't want that happening, do we?" Buzz asked.  
"No. Not at all!" Delete responded.  
"Then we don't say anything to her." Buzz stated with authority.  
"Not a word." Deleted agreed nodding his head. Sure, they both felt bad, but it's what they have to do to save their own scraps.

Decimal kept watch over Jackie's prison day and night. She slept in front of it and guarded it like her life depended on it. She wouldn't even let Buzz or Delete anywhere near it. Jackie tried to hold conversations. No topic lasted very long. Decimal's answers were short, brief and to the point. "So, how'd you'd meet Hacker?" Jackie asked after an hour and a half of silence. Without even looking at her Decimal replied, "He created me. That's all you need to know."  
"Why?" Jackie asked.  
"Don't know. Wasn't my idea to be brought to life. It was Hacker's. I don't know what his intensions were. However, I know my plan is now to rid of you bad guys." Decimal responded.  
"So, what do you need me for?" Jackie asked another question.  
"Just to set you guys back on your evil plans to stop Hacker. You guys ruined Cyberspace. If we can stop you from your mission, even for a moment, it could set you guys back." was Decimal's response.  
"And what about the antivirus?" Jackie continued to bombard Decimal with questions.  
"Same reason. Besides with your evil leader dictator down and out, who is there to lead you?" Decimal finally looked to Jackie with a straight and serious face. Jackie knew in a way, she was right. It suddenly hit Jackie that Decimal strategizes very well. Her intellect was incredible. Without Motherboard, there would but no other leader of Cyberspace. Dr. Marbles is always too busy, Digit is to busy helping him and her nor or her friends are in Cyberspace enough to defend it. No other ruler, except Hacker.


	5. Mission Rescue

(Quick A/N: This will be a shorter chapter than usual)

The Cybersquad were flying in a ship towards the Grim Wreaker which was now in view. They didn't have much of a plan. Jackie was usually good with those. Their very brief plan was to break into the Grim Wreaker and bust Jackie out. "Just a little closer, Didge! We're almost there." Inez told the cyboid. Digit, who was driving, sped the ship up. "This ship has an attachment feature." Digit started. "It allows us to stick to ships and other stuff."  
"Cool!" Matt exclaimed. "We can attach us to the Grim Wreaker and sneak inside and bust Jax out!" The Grim Wreaker was now just a couple of yards away. "Ok, Didge, activate the attachment!" Inez said. Digit pressed a button. A big suction cup came off of the top of the ship and stuck to the bottom of the Grim Wreaker. It then pulled the smaller ship towards the Wreaker. From a hatch in the top of the ship, Digit drilled a hole into the bottom of the Grim Wreaker. Digit popped up through the floor followed by the Earthlings. Decimal spotted them and began barking. She stood up and alert. "Intruders!" She yapped.  
"Guys!" Jackie said hopefully. Buzz and Delete came in with Hacker. "Hello, kiddies." Hacker said with an evil smirk on his face.  
"Let Jackie go, Hacker!" Matt told him.  
"It's THE Hacker to you." Hacker snapped back.  
"Yeah, give some respect!" said Buzz.  
"Yeah!" chimed Delete. The kids and Digit all rolled their eyes. Decimal guarded the door of the cage. Digit walked up to her. "Listen, pooch. You don't know what you're doing, but move aside and no one gets hurt!" he told her. Decimal smacked him to the side and on the ground with a powerful paw. "Didge!" The kids called. Digit picked himself up and ruffled his feathers. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" He challenged.  
"Let's go bird brain! I'm not going down without a fight!" Decimal retorted. The two squared up to each other circling the other. "Cut it out, Didge! You could get hurt!" Inez worried.  
"Hurt? Ha! I'm going to beat this pup until she-" Digit started before being smacked to the ground again by Decimal.  
"You were saying?" Decimal said with a smile. Hacker, Buzz and Delete were caught up between the two fighting, they didn't see Matt and Inez picking the lock on Jackie's cage with a paper clip. "Give up, Hacker!" Jackie said as soon as she was out of the cage.  
"Never! I still have Motherboards antivirus. You Earthworms aren't going to get it." Hacker spat at them.  
"Come on guys, let's go back to Control Central and think of a new plan." Jackie whispered to the others. "We'll get the antivirus back another time."  
"Alright, Hacker. We're going back now." Matt said calmly walking towards the hole in the floor. "Smell ya later!" He jumped down it followed by Jackie, then Inez, then Digit. Soon, their ship detached and they took off. Decimal scoffed. "Just like the bad guys, running off when they know they've been defeated." she smiled proudly.  
"Next order of business, get on your spy gear. we return to Control Central tonight. We need to cause some chaos!" Hacker smiled.


	6. Senses

Much later, Decimal wagged her tail. She was ready to go give these wrong doers a taste of their own medicine. Hacker, Buzz and Delete were all kitted out in black gear. Even Decimal herself had on a black harness with side bags hanging off of the side. "We're ready." Hacker stated as he set course back towards Control Centeral. "Sir, what's our course of action?" Decimal asked.  
"Take anything worth of value. Marbles's stuff, cryoxide, for all I care, you can even take that cyber-turkey off their hands." Hacker told the crew with a laugh. They all nodded. "Yes, Boss!" Buzz and Delete said together.  
"Yes sir!" Decimal put in. They arrived just outside of Control Central. They all manage to sneak in one way or another without setting off any alarms this time. Decimal started out in Dr. Marble's lab. She knocked various potions and mixtures into one bag. In the other, she loaded small gadgets and gizmos. Buzz and Delete double-teamed the cryoxide supply. With that, the alarms started sounding and Motherboard's screen blinked on. A few moments later her voice echoed throughout Control Central. "Hack Attack! Hack Attack!" Decimal seen Dr. Marbles appear in his lab as she was shoving more stuff into her bag. "Decimal!" Dr. Marbles hissed. "Put that back that doesn't belong to you!"  
"Does now!" Decimal said cheerily as she dashed for the door. Immediately, a barred gate slammed down blocking her path. She look around for the other entrance where Marbles came from. She had seen the doctor step of from that entrance and other barred gate shut there. She was trapped. "Let me out of here!" Decimal shouted. She ran to the first door, the main door and helplessly watched the rest of the action. Hacker came out of a hallway holding Digit by the tail feathers. Digit fought against him. "Unhand me!" Digit said struggling. The portal appeared and the Earth kids came out. They were tired, but didn't hesitate in helping Digit. Inez ran over and stomped on Hacker's foot. That made him lose his hold on the cyboid. "Buzz and Delete are draining the cryoxide supply." Motherboard told them. Matt and Jackie ran to where the cryoxide supply room was. A few minutes later Buzz and Delete were fleeing from Matt and Jackie. "Come on we have enough, let's go." Hacker tcoulold the two henchmen.  
"Hey! I'm in here!" Decimal called out to them.  
"What about Decimal?" Buzz asked.  
"Leave her. We have what we need for now." Hacker responded. Decimal was shocked that he would just leave her. Just like that, he dropped her like she never mattered. "But Boss!" Delete started.  
"I said leave her, let's go!" Hacker hissed as the three retreated to the Grim Wreaker. Even the Cybersquad were surprised. They all turned to Marbles's lab to see Decimal behind a barred gate. They heard the Grim Wreaker take off. Decimal backed up until she was against the wall furthest from the door. "Hacker just left her..." Inez said.  
"N-No! Sh-Shut up! H-He's coming b-back for me!" Decimal tried to protest. Hacker would come back for her. There's no way he'd leave her. He would come back. Everyone walked up to the door. "I feel bad for her." Jackie started. "Even if it was just an act before, she knows how it feels to really be abandoned."  
"Shut up!" Decimal barked. "He's g-going to come b-back. He wouldn't j-just leave me with you!" _He just has too..._ Decimal thought. She tried to fight back tears . She laid down and curled up into a ball back facing the door. She wasn't going to show the bad guys that she was weak. That's the last thing she wanted to do, let the enemy know of your weakness. Even though the Cybersquad couldn't see it, Decimal was crying. Tears stained the fur the covered her metallic skin. "I feel like she needs comfort..." Matt said reaching an arm through the bars for a moment before his hand came back down to his side. He looked to Dr. Marbles. "How do I get inside?"  
"Are you crazy?" Digit asked. "That thing slapped and beat me to the ground. TWICE! It doesn't deserve to be comforted."  
"Digit, at some point in time we were all her friend. Even if it was a one way thing. We all cared for her. And right now, she needs care more than anything." Matt explained.  
"No I don't. Back off, Ginger-Boy" Decimal snapped.  
"I have a name. It's Matthew. You can call me Matt for short." Matt said.  
"I could care less. In my eyes you're still evil. I don't want anything to do with any of you." Decimal growled.  
"Decimal, mark my words, I'll make sure that we'll do anything to get you to understand." Matt said with a small smiles. Decimal had no response. The Cybersquad was silent for a while. Eventually, Inez broke the silence, "So, what are we going to do with her?"  
"Decimal is right about one thing." Motherboard started. "Hacker will be back for her." Digit thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I have an idea!" Digit exclaimed. "We use Decimal as bait for Hacker. When Hacker comes back for her, we use that opportunity to capture him and then we can say "Bye Bye, Hackie."  
This cause tears to stream more down Decimal's face. This was bad enough, but now because of her, the bad guys will win. They'll capture Hacker and continue to rule and ruin Cyberspace. It was all her fault. There was one possibility that struck her mind. That the kids were telling the truth. What if they were the good guys and Hacker was a bad guy? _No!_ Decimal thought. _It's still all a trap. None of it is true! This even proves it! They're trying to catch Hacker. Only bad guys want to catch people that want to stop them! That means Hacker's in trouble! I need to get out of here!_  
Decimal finally poked her head up. She glanced around at her surroundings for the first time in a while. The doors were still locked. Darn. It seems like a long time had passed. Did she go to sleep? It didn't matter. Of Hacker was captured she was probably going to be finished off not long later. She had spotted a newly installed camera in a high corner of the lab. "They want to make sure I don't do anything." Decimal said to herself. The kids were no where to be seen. They were probably back on Earth. Digit was out talking to Dr. Marbles and Motherboard. Decimal had a sudden itch. Naturally, she itched it. She thought nothing of it. She also realized that the same bed that the kids had bought her was inside the lab near the door. Decimal smiled as she went over to it. She grabbed it before dragging it to where she's been laying. She snugged into it before falling asleep.


	7. Mission Escapist

The next day, Decimal awoke with a yawn. Nope, still stuck in the same room. A sounds of something sliding against the floor was heard. She turned towards the noise to see a bowl of those brown pellets sliding near her. She had seen Digit at the door and they made eye contact. Both of them turned away from each other. Decimal was the one to turn back first. She looked at Digit then at the bowl of food. She slowly crept near it. She sniffed it, then looked up from it. "Why? Why feed me? I'm a prisoner. I don't deserve it." Decimal hissed. Digit turned back to face her. "We don't want you to starve, none of us do. We're the good guys." Digit responded.  
"If you're so good, then why don't you let me out?" Decimal made a snarky response. Digit was speechless for a few moments. "Because you work for the Hacker." Digit told her.  
"Right, Hacker's the good guy." Decimal said. "He's going to be back for me. But hey, since I'm in here, it does get a little lonely." Decimal walked up to the gate. She laid down by it. "I can't hurt you, you can't hurt me. Why not talk for a while?" Decimal asked Digit.  
"You want to talk to me?" Digit asked.  
"Want? Not really. Do I have anything better to do? No. So, why not?" Decimal reasoned.  
"Ok that's fair enough." Digit said and he sat down next to the gate.  
"So, why'd you leave Hacker? These guys are fooling you." Decimal looked down at her paws.  
"Well, I joined these guys because I found out that Hacker's motives are bad. So, naturally, I joined the force that was against him." Digit explained.  
"So, what happened after that?" Decimal asked looking back to Digit.  
"I became Marbles's apprentice and got to help him come up with an antivirus for Motherboard. That is until it went missing." Digit looked at her. Decimal immediately turned away from him. "Hmm... I wonder where it went." She asked looking around.  
"Yeah, you wonder." Digit said sarcastically.  
"Digit! Digit!" Dr. Marbles was calling from another room.  
"Be right there, Doc." Digit called back. He looked to Decimal. "Well, I got to go." Digit told her as he stood up. He began to walk away. "Hey, Digit?" Decimal said. Digit looked back at her. "Thank you." She said before turning tail and walking back to her bed. Digit went to go see what Dr. Marbles needed. Decimal almost tripped over something on the way back. She looked at the object that had almost tripped her, the bowl of food. She sniffed eat again before chowing down on the crunchy pellets.  
The day went by and well into the later hours of the day, the kids were around Control Central getting ready for Hacker to come back to get Decimal. Decimal could do nothing but watch helplessly as the traps were set up. She could make out them talking something about degrees. She didn't really care to pay any attention to them. Math and equations were going to help her get out of this mess. She couldn't understand how math could work at all. Decimal curled herself up tighter in her bed. All she could do for herself now was wait until Hacker arrived to bust her out of here.  
It was now darker. The kids, Digit, and Dr. Marbles all hid to make Hacker think that the kids weren't there and the other two were asleep. Motherboard's screen was blank and empty, but not off. Decimal heard the faint noise of a ship just outside of Control Central. Hacker must be here. Soon enough, Decimal saw Hacker, Buzz, and Delete walking around the main room. "Psst! Over here!" Decimal said.  
"Decimal!" Delete shouted and began to run to her.  
"Careful! The whole place is rigged with-" Decimal couldn't even finish her sentence before a rope tighten around Delete's leg and hauled him up into the air. "Boobytraps..." Decimal finished with a sigh. Of course the bad guys wouldn't make her escape easy. Buzz hop-scotched across the floor. He was careful to not trigger anything. He made it to Decimal, followed shortly by Hacker. Decimal padded up to the gate with her tail wagging happily. "Did you bring the saw?" Hacker asked Buzz. Buzz pulled out a long saw from what seemed to be nowhere. "Right here, Boss." Buzz said handing it to him. Hacker began to saw away at the gate. Soon, Decimal bounded of from the laboratory. "Let's go get Delete!" She said pushing past Hacker. Except, she met a fabric bag that was slipped over her head. Decimal growled as she pulled back and shook it off. With it she shook the holder to the ground. Dr. Marbles. Decimal raced towards Delete as Hacker and Buzz began to work their way back to the Grim Wreaker. Decimal set off serval traps, but was moving to fast for any of the to catch her. She jumped up towards Delete and snagged one of his arms, pulling him back down with her. Her quickly began working on the rope around his leg as the Cybersquad began to circle the two. Finally, she bit through the ropes and helped shove Delete to his feet. "Run! Don't stop!" Decimal ordered.  
The two made it back to the Grim Wreaker. The door shut behind them and the ship took off. "We almost had them! That could have been our chance to take Hacker to jail." Jackie said.  
"Guys, I just thought of something." Matt piped up.  
"What is it?" Inez asked.  
"Yeah, spit it out." Digit told him.  
"How do you think Decimal perceived that? We're trying to capture who she thinks are the good guys by using traps. We just made ourselves seem more like the bad guys!" Matt told the group.  
"And just when you think you're starting to get through to het, too." Digit added.  
"We made a big mistake, guys." Matt said. "At this rate, Decimal will never believe that we're the ones telling the truth."

Decimal breathed heavily as she plopped down on the floor. Finally, she was free. She knew Hacker would come back for her. He just had to. "If they're the good guys like they claim to be, why did they try to catch us?" Decimal asked.  
"Because those Earthworms and their leader aren't good at all." Hacker responded. It had to be true. They wouldn't try to capture her again. Hacker's the good guy. Only bad guys capture good guys. Good to see that she held on strong and didn't let the evil doers persuade her. She looked to Hacker. "I got to talking to that purple turkey. He says that he's Dr. Marbles's assistant. He helped make that antivirus I stole for you. He got smarts in the bird brain of his." Decimal told her.  
"Decimal, you're a genius. The next target is that cyber turkey. And not only will I make him make me more gadgets to use against Motherboard, I will have... a thorough talk with him for leaving us." Hacker said with a small evil smirk.


	8. Wavering Tides

"What do you mean by thorough talk?" Decimal asked Hacker. "He's not going to get hurt is he?" Decimal didn't know what it was, but there was a feeling deep inside her that she didn't want any real harm to come to the purple cyboid. "Decimal, he's on the dark side for crying out loud. You should not feel any sympathy for him." Hacker responded.  
"But sir! I..." Decimal started before stopping. She had realized that Hacker had a valid point. He was a bad guy and she shouldn't feel anything for him. "You what?" Hacker looked down at her.  
"N-Nothing, Hacker, sir!" Decimal quickly responded.  
"Good." Hacker responded. "You need to learn where your line lies." Decimal was confused by the last statement before she padded off to talk to Buzz and Delete who were in another room. She walked in with a sigh. "Hey, Decimal. What's up." Buzz asked when she entered the room.  
"I don't know..." Decimal responded.  
"What do you mean that you don't know?" Delete asked her.  
"That's the thing, I don't know..." Decimal said.  
"Want a donut?" Buzz asked gesturing to the box of donuts that was sitting on the table. Decimal simply shook her head. "I want to know one thing." Decimal started. "If those kids are so bad, why do they show so much compassion?"  
"Well... they-" Deletes started before Buzz cut if off.  
"They're trying to trick you!" Buzz quickly put in. Decimal looked at him before walking towards the next room. "Right." Decimal said. "I'm going to go lay down somewhere more quiet. Maybe get some sleep." Decimal went into the next room. She was exhausted. She laid down an she immediately drifted off to sleep.  
Decimal felt a sudden pain in her side. She struggled awake. "Get up you pathetic mutt!" She heard Hacker's voice hiss. She barely opens her eyes in time to see Hacker's foot strike her side again. Decimal struggled slowly to her paws. "What's up, Boss?" Decimal asked with a yawn.  
"It's capture time." Hacker said as he left the room towards the big, main room. Decimal followed him back out to see the approaching Control Central through the windows. Only if she could count how many times she's been there and back over this last week. Her side still ached from Hacker's kicks. Why would he do that? It was anybody's guess. She just readied herself to go wrestle with a bird. "Decimal, since this was your plan, why don't you do the honors of taking the turkey?" Hacker looked to her.  
"M-Me?" Decimal looked back to him.  
"Sure, why not? We'll be right behind you." Hacker told her. Decimal thought for a moment. "And if I need help?" She asked.  
"I'll send Buzz and Delete." Hacker responded.  
"And you're not going to leave me again?" Decimal looked at him with almost a glare.  
"Of course not. That's why I came back for you. I wouldn't just least you with those wrong doers." Hacker replied. Decimal thought some more. This time, it took a little longer. "Alright, I'll do it." Decimal nodded. _Here we go again..._ Decimal thought entering Control Central. She wandered around for a few moments just to make sure the Hacker would hold his promise of not leaving. It looked like he was keeping his promise. Decimal headed down a hall way and through a staircase or two until she found a door labeled, "Digit."  
"Well, that's covenant." Decimal said before pushing the door open. Did she really want to kidnap him? Did we want to make him pay for betraying the boss? Of course she did. However, she had this feeling that something wasn't right about this. She poked the cyboid awake with a paw. "Digit!" She whispered.  
"Is it morning already?" He asked still half asleep.  
"Digit, please don't freak out. This is Decimal. And I-"  
"Decimal! Motherboard! Doc!" Digit began squawking loudly. Decimal pounced on him trying to keep him quiet. "Shh! Hacker or Buzz and Delete will hear you!" Decimal tried to warn. That didn't stop Digit from struggling. He began pecking at her. He hit the same spot where Hacker had kicked her. She emitted a loud yelp and tumbled to the ground beside the bed. Suddenly, Digit peered over the side of the bed. "A-are you ok?" he asked.  
"Why do you care? You obviously aren't concerned with my well being." Decimal hissed at him. "I came to warn you that Hacker is planning on kidnapping you. But you obviously don't want to hear what I have to say about that..."  
"Wait, tell me more!" Digit commanded.  
"Sure... Now you're interested." Decimal began to get up and yelped with pain. She laid back down again. "I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?" Digit asked her.  
"You did. If I were you, I'd take one of your ships and get out of here. Hacker's going to come in any minute. After what he seen what you did, he'll be sure to show you no mercy. Scram, cyber turkey. I'm giving you a chance." Decimal snapped at him. Digit was just about to leave the room. He looked back at Decimal. "Thank you. You're not so bad after all." Digit told her before he left. Decimal didn't know whether or not she did the right thing. She was so conflicted by this point that she might be better going rogue than anything.  
About ten minutes later, Buzz and Delete came in and found Decimal lying on the floor. "Decimal!" They exclaimed. They both crouched down next to her. "Did he hurt you?" Delete asked.  
"Yes... well no... Hacker did. He kicked me twice. Digit just nicked me." Decimal told them. Buzz and Delete exchanged glances with each other. "So, where's Digit now?" Buzz asked.  
"Anyone's guess." Decimal replied. Buzz and Delete helped Decimal back to the Grim Wreaker. These two were the ones that helps make her believe that Hacker has good intentions. They've always been so kind and loving to her. She would give her life for them. She just had to be on the right side of the scale... was she not?  
"Wait, so you lost him? Decimal we could've had an evil mastermind captured!" Hacker said disappointedly. Decimal looked down at her paws. "Sorry, sir it won't happen again." Decimal apologized.  
"Boss, she got hurt, it wasn't her fault." Buzz tried to reason.  
"Yeah, that bully hurt her." Delete added. Hacker nodded slowly. "Alright, fair enough. There is no punishments on the good side of the spectrum." Hacker told her. Decimal smiled at Buzz and Delete for giving a stand for her. She knew that they would do the same for her as she would for them.

( **A/N:** Hey! So I've been thinking about a ship for Decimal. I was picturing something like if they were separated by the two opposite parties fighting. So, they have to hold a secret love with either side knowing. Decimal's a bit of a tsundere. This individual who Decimal might possibly be shipped with is... Digit! Surprise? Not really. These last two chapters I have been trying to make Decimal and Digit begin to connect, but not closely connect. I might throw in on OC or a shift in the story that could effect that. Anyways tell me what you think. Should Decimal and Digit be a pair?


	9. Mission Rouge

In a week since, Decimal's side has stopped hurting. It wasn't Hacker who tended to her, it was Buzz and Delete. Decimal was so conflicted. If Hacker was so good, why did he simply toss her aside? It didn't make sense. One day while talking to Buzz and Delete over a box of donut, Decimal finally made her conclusion. "Guys... You've both done so much for me, but I think it's time I need a small break from this war." Decimal told them.  
"You're leaving us?" Buzz asked.  
"Decimal, you can't, you'll miss you." Delete said as he wrapped his arms around her neck.  
"I'll miss you guys, too." Decimal nuzzled Delete before she pulled away from him with a brief silence. "The next cybersite we land at, I'm sneaking off. Whatever you do, don't tell the boss. That'll make things worse than they already are." Decimal explained to them. Both Buzz and Delete nodded fighting back tears. "If he asks where I am, tell him that you don't know. Tell him that I just ran off and you couldn't keep up. That'll keep you two out of trouble for losing me." Decimal told her friends. "I just need some time to reflect. There's a possibility that I'll come back." Decimal smiled. Both Buzz and Delete were holding back tears when they came around her in a hug. Tears started forming in Decimal's eyes. "We better stop this sorrow party before the boss comes in." Decimal said as she pulled out of the hug and wiped up her tears with a paw. A few minutes of silence later, Hacker come into the room. "Get ready crew, we're going to Sensible Flats." Hacker told the three of them. "I think it's about time we took control of that cybersite once and for all."  
"Right away, Boss." Buzz and Delete chimed together.  
"Yes, sir!" Decimal stated. She looked to Buzz and Delete with a look of sadness. This was it. All the times that they've had together would be some of her favorites. She knew that if Hacker had ever found out that they had planned this, she wouldn't just have her searched endlessly for, he'd also give Buzz and Delete the scolding of a lifetime. Ass soon as Hacker left to direct the Grim Wreaker for Sensible flat, Decimal turned back to face Buzz and Delete with a sad look. "I just hope this plan works." Decimal told the two.

Soon, the Grim Wreaker came to a stop. The trio of friends have made their way to the front of the ship. Outside was your classic western film setting. The big door to the Wreaker opened with a ramp that extended down to the ground. Hacker was the first to the bottom of the ramp. He was ten yards in front of Buzz, Delete and Decimal. As soon as the three reached the bottom, Decimal looked to them. "This is where we say goodbye for now." Decimal said.

"Bye Decimal." Buzz told her.

"We'll miss you." Delete added. Decimal nodded at them before dashing off as far away from the Grim Wreaker and Hacker as possible. She ran for what seemed like forever. She finally stopped to catch her breath. She looked back towards where she came from. She ran so far that she couldn't even see the Grim Wreaker anymore. She walked effortlessly. She had so many possibilities open to her now. She's never been to this cybersite. Decimal was free to explore outside of the boundaries of the Wreaker. Dirt was something she never felt underneath her paws. She plopped down of the ground and rolled around in the sweet freedom that was dusty earth. It was warm from the sun. It was a paradise to the pup.  
Suddenly, Decimal felt a big rumble in her stomach. She just realized that she hadn't ate anything but a donut since that morning. She looked around her. No civilizations were around for miles. Did she really run for that long from the Grim Wreaker? There's only one place she you that there was food, the Wreaker. There was a town near where Hacker parked the Grim Wreaker, maybe they had some food. She thought through her choices. She could either go back to the Wreaker and take some food there, but that would risk going back with Hacker. Decimal could try to sneak around the town, but she would risk being caught by Hacker. The third choice would be to search for animals and eat them for food. Decimal thought some more. If Hacker was coming, those kids would be around that town too. Waiting out here seemed like a better choice to her.  
Decimal lowered her snout to the ground. There was a hiss, then a rattle. She turned around and coiled about no more than two feet away was a rattlesnake. It was not a normal rattlesnake like what Earth would have. It was a cyber-snake. Decimal turned on her front right legs as the snake struck at her hind legs and missed. She quickly batted a paw at it with metallic claws and drew back. The snake tried to aim for the other front paw that supported the majority of her weight. Decimal lifted it up and tried to land it down on the snake's head. The snake drew back and struck. It was a constant back and forth fight. Decimal was finally able to push a paw down on the snake's head. Her other paw pushed down on the wriggling tail. She bit the snake until she felt it grow limp. She looked around then at the snake. She didn't see anything else to eat.  
Fueled by snake meat, Decimal made half of the trip back towards the direction in which she came. The Grim Wreaker was barely in view. The sky was colored pink and purple from the setting sun. The Wreaker was beginning to take off. However, it wasn't leaving, it flown low to the ground. Hacker was looking for her! she quickly looked around. She had seen a rock with a big of an overhang. Decimal looked back up. The Wreaker was coming her direction. Decimal dashed towards the rock and slid underneath the overhang. Pressing herself against the rocks, she hoped the Wreaker would just fly over head and leave. A big swoosh was heard as the Wreaker flew barely ten feet above the ground. Decimal watched the giant ship scout around a bit more before taking off out of the cyber site. The tan and brown cyborg dog stayed under the rock. The sun had fully set and she needed rest if she was going to make it back to that town by midday. Decimal had shut her eyes. It was uneasy, but soon, Decimal fell asleep.

"She just ran off?" Hacker asked Buzz and Delete.  
"Yes, Boss. That's exactly what happened." Buzz told Hacker.  
"Y-Yeah. We tried to stop her, but she was too fast to catch." Delete responded. Hacker looked between the two. If cyborgs could sweet, the two henchmen would've been drenched in salty sweat. "We'll find her. When we do, she's going to pay for running away from me." Hacker hissed. The two smaller cyborgs exchanged glances as there were worried about Decimal.

The next morning, Decimal awoke. She got up and immediately hit her head on something hard. "Where am I?" Decimal asked crawling out. She remembered the previous day all in a flash. "Right... Sensible Flats was this place called?" Decimal asked herself. She recalled which way she had needed to go and started walking.  
After about should have been an hour and a half, a town was coming clearer and clearer into view. Soon enough, Decimal found herself on the outskirts of the small town ducking behind buildings. She snuck around to the front of a building a slithered underneath the barrier blocking the door. _'That's not very effective if you ask me'._ Decimal thought. Turns out the place that Decimal snuck into was some sort of eating place. The server brought out food from a back section. Decimal snuck through the dining room and slunk into the food. She followed her nose to a food storage room. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. Boxes labeled "Hamburger," "Bacon," "Sausage," "Buns," and "Fries" lined a wall.  
Decimal knocked a "Sausage" labeled box off of the shelf. The box landed on the ground with a thud and burst open. Long ropes of pink links laid inside. Decimal picked one up with her stomach growling. "What was that?" Decimal heard a voice asked as footsteps were heard approaching. Decimal quickly wrapped a rope around her neck and took off running. "What the?" A guy asked as Decimal nearly wiped him off of his feet. "Hey get back here!" He called.  
No one must've made the chase after her, because she ducked behind another building with her prize. She began eating the sausage. She had never tasted anything so delicious. Being a rouge wasn't so bad after all.


	10. The Bandit Varmit

Over the course of the next few days, Decimal found herself in a lot of troubles with the citizens of Sensible Flats. She continued to steal food, invade other shops and homes, steal towels and blankets, knock stuff off of store shelves, knock people over and other mischievous things. She made her home behind the restaurant. She used an empty garbage can as shelter, blankets and towels for bedding and the restaurant as an all-you-can-eat buffet. Life was going good for the cy-dog. She ran into trouble every now and then with the sheriff, but she always found a way to slither her way out of trouble. She even earned herself a nickname: "The Bandit Varmint."  
One day during one of her food runs, she darted into the restaurant to the back room. "Now!" A voice called. She was blocked in by a piece of fencing. Two boxes were used to support the fence upright. Decimal turned to be greeted by the restaurant's owner, the sheriff, the judge and a small ground of civilians who all cheered with joy.

Inez was doing some math homework. Her new teacher did something called a reverse classroom. You have to watch videos of your lesson at home and do the actual work in class. All of a sudden, her screen turned into Motherboard's. "Inez. Sensible Flats needs you. A wild animal has been tormenting the town. They have finally captured it, but they don't know what to do with it. They called for the Cybersquad to help them with their problem." Motherboard said before opening a portal into Cyberspace.  
"Math homework will have to wait. Cyberspace needs me!" Inez said before jumping into the portal. There was the all familiar sensation of falling from the sky. Inez focused on her landing. Soon after, Jackie and Matt came through other portals and they landed together side by side. "Look out below, Earthlies!" called the familiar bird's voice as Digit dropped clumsily from the sky. He face planted into the ground. He got up and shook himself off. "I'm alright!" He announced proudly. The Cybersquad looked around the town. "Hey let's try there first." Matt said pointing to the restaurant. "There seems to be quite the gathering of people there."  
The kids and Digit found themselves pushing through a crowd. "Cybersquad, glad to see you!" Judge Trudy told them.  
"We caught us the Bandit Varmint." Sheriff Judy said to the kids. The Cybersquad hear loud growling coming from the back room. "What's back there?" Jackie asked curiously.  
"Some hound that wound up here somehow." Judge Trudy explained.  
"It's been causin' havoc 'round here lately. Stealin' food and knockin' things n' people over. So, we named it the Bandit Varmint." Sheriff Trudy said to the kids. The Cybersquad pushed there way to the back room. They all froze at what they saw back there. "Decimal?!" All four of them gaped.  
"You know this critter?" Judge Trudy asked them.  
"Y-Yeah..." Inez started, but didn't know where to go with her sentence from there.  
"She's one of Hacker's. How long have you said she's been around?" Matt quizzed the two.  
"'Bout a week er two." Sheriff Judy said. The Cybersquad looked at each other in confusion. "Hacker wouldn't leave her for that long would he?" Digit asked.  
"Hacker didn't leave me!" Decimal piped up. "I... I ran away..."  
"So you're on our side now?" Jackie asked. Decimal growled more loudly and barked. "Never! That's the last thing I want to do! I'm still convinced that you kids are even worse than Hacker! You tried to catch me. I guess you've got me again. What now?" Decimal growled at them.  
"I know what..." Matt said before walking up to the fence and moving the boxes that held it. Then, he moved the fence. "What.. I don't understand..." Decimal walked out of the back room looking at Matt.  
"Decimal, you have a good heart, I can tell. You've always had good intentions. Well, so do we." Matt told her.  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm out of here!" Decimal called as she began to dart out of the restaurant. She turned the corner before she skidded and slid into a portal that was waiting around the corner.  
The kids all shared concerning looks with each other. Was freeing Decimal the right choice for Sensible Flats? Matt couldn't know for sure, but he felt Decimal has good intentions, she was just taught by the wrong person. She could only discover the truth for herself. They couldn't push it. The Cybersquad walked out of the restaurant. "Hey, looks like Mother-B already has a portal waiting." Jackie said. The kids looked to Digit as his portal back to Control Central opened nearby. "See you later, Didge." Inez said. Everybody said their goodbyes as the Earthlings headed through their portal back to Earth.


	11. Mission Earth

Decimal looked around at the new surrounds on the other side of the portal. Through it was green grass and blue skies. There were houses the lined a wide black path. Ships with wheels were parked alongside these houses one or two at each one. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Decimal heard voices starting to come through the portal. She quickly darted next to a house and ducked down. The kids came through. Decimal looked confused. "Am I on Earth?" Decimal asked lowly to herself. "I can't be... Earth is a whole other dimension than Cyberspace!" Decimal exclaimed. The portal closed behind them. "That was my way back to Cyberspace!" Decimal said to herself. She watched as Jackie and Inez walk to their homes, but Matt walked to a bus stop to go to his family's farmhouse. Matt slipped off his bookbag and put it on the ground next to him. He opened his, pulling out his yo-yo. Decimal sneaked over near the bus stop. She was careful to not let Matt see her. She came behind the bench and laid under it. Matt was playing with his yo-yo. Decimal felt a rumble as the bus came nearer. She quickly looked around before spotting Matt's bookbag. She realized for the first time that she was smaller here than she was in Cyberchase. She squirmed into Matt's bookbag. Without looking, Matt put his yo-yo back in his bag and zipped it shut. He picked it up struggling. "I didn't realize I had this much homework to do." Matt exclaimed.  
Matt got to his house out on the farm. He walked by his pig's pen. "Hello, Sherman!" Matt smiled at the pig as he walked by. The pig oinked in response. Matt walked into the farmhouse and set his bookbag on the table. He unzipped into to see a german shepherd puppy jump out of it.

( 10195260604204… there is a reason for this. I'll sort of explain later, then get more in depth in a future chapter.)

"Woah, a puppy! Good thing Obi Won Kadoggie's outside." Matt exclaimed. He went to pick the puppy up, but it backed up and growled at him. Decimal couldn't understand why Matt didn't recognize her. She looked at herself to find that she was a big fluffball. She started flipping out that she fell off of the table. Matt caught her before she hit the floor. "Woah! I got you!" Matt smiled at her. Decimal hopped down from his hands and shook herself off. She barked at him again. "You good for nothing! You lured me here, didn't you! You were trying to trick me to come here! I demand the nearest portal out of this dump this instant!" Decimal commanded. All Matt heard was the puppy barking its head off. "Hmmm... I wonder if you have a home..." Matt said wondering aloud.  
"A home? Are you crazy? You are the stupidest people I've ever met! That's saying something coming from the Northern Frontier myself! WHERE'S THE PORTAL?!" Decimal barked. Matt looked at her. "I see no collar. I should ask my family to take you to the vet to she if you've been microchipped. Microchipping is a way for owners to track their dogs." Matt explained without being asked too. "I should come up with a name for you. I can't just call you, 'puppy.' Can I?"  
"The name's Decimal! Have you forgotten?" Decimal barked at matt. Suddenly, the realization hit her like a freight train. "Wait a second... You can't understand me, can you?" Decimal asked.  
"You sure do bark a lot for such a young puppy." Matt told her. Decimal smiled as a plan was forming in her head. If the ginger couldn't understand her, perhaps the others couldn't either. There's something interesting. If she was going to be stuck on Earth, she might as well make the best out of it. She'll adopt herself into one of the kids' families, and get to touch in on all of their secrets. Then with her newly acquired information, she can take down the Cybersquad and because she'll know all of the kids' secrets and weak points, no one could stop her. This was genius! Then after the Cybersquad, was Hacker. There's no way this plan could fail! Suddenly, she was grabbed by the scruff by Matt. She tried batting at his hands with her paws to make him drop her, but she couldn't reach him. Matt's family had agreed to take Decimal to the vet and if there wasn't any sign of her belonging to somebody else, they would get in touch with Jackie or Inez's families to see if they want her, seeing Matt already has a dog.  
They had arrived at the vet's office, and Decimal was not a happy puppy. The vet took her from Matt and his family to examine her for anything they could find. Things specifically were rabies, other disease, microchips or infections. Nothing was found in the puppy. As soon as Matt's family got back from the family, Matt called Jackie on the Squawkpad. "Hey Jax. I found a stray puppy." Matt said putting the screen on Decimal. "We just got back from the vet to check her for disease or microchips. Nothing's wrong with her and she doesn't belong to anybody. I was wondering if you wanted to take care of her." Matt told her.  
"I'd love to, but I'd have to talk to my parents first." Jackie responded. "I'll call you back within an hour, Matt."

"Alright, talk to you later, Jax." Matt responded as he hung up. He looked down to the small German Shepherd puppy sitting on his floor. "I'd like to keep you, but I already have a dog. My friends are both great people. If Jackie can't take you, I'll call Inez. Both of them will have great homes for you." Matt told the young pup. She blankly looked back at him. He called Jackie, wasn't that the dark skinned girl that had her hair in a bun that Decimal kidnapped? That was going to be interesting.

A/N: Please tell me if that link didn't work


	12. Chaos

Jackie was excited. Her parents told her that she could keep the puppy. She grabbed her Squakpad and called Matt back. Matt answered. "So, what'd they say?" Matt asked.  
"They said we could take her." Jackie told Matt with a smile.  
"Awesome! I'll bring her over here soon." Matt responded before he hung up. He looked to Decimal. "Well little one, I found you a home." Matt went to pick her up. Decimal snapped at his hand, and Matt withdrew. "Let's take another approach to this." Matt said before taking his book bag and dumping everything out on the table. He slowly walked up to the puppy and scooped her up with the bag. "Hey put me down this instant!" Decimal barked furiously. Again, Matt just heard a series of barks.  
"Shhh." Matt tried to soothe. "It's only for a little while." Matt went outside and grabbed his skateboard. He put the bookbag holding the young puppy on his back. He stood on top of his skateboard and away he went. Soon, Matt arrived at Jackie's house. He got off of his skateboard and put it underneath his arm. He knocked on the door. While he waited for an answer, he slipped off his bookbag and held it in his other arm. Jackie answered the door. "Hi, Matt!" Jackie said when she opened the door. She looked to the puppy sitting in Matt's backpack. "Aww she's adorable!" Jackie exclaimed. "Come in, my parents would like to see her first." Jackie told Matt. Matt walked in still holding his backpack. He shut the door behind him.  
After a brief meeting with Jackie's parents, Matt put his bookbag on the ground letting the puppy crawl out of it. "She doesn't like to be handled very well." Matt explained to Jackie. "It's almost like she's got something against me."

"That reminds me of another pup that we know." Jackie said with a laugh. Matt laughed and picked up his bookbag. "Yeah." He said with a chuckle in his voice. The two watched the puppy crawl around on the floor to explore for a little while. Eventually, Matt noticed the time. "Well, I better go before my parents get too worried about me." Matt told her.  
"Alright, Matt. I'll see you later." Jackie said before Matt walked out of the from door and skated home. Jackie looked to the pup. "What should I call you..." Jackie wondered. "Muffin?"  
The pup shook her head. "Walnut?" Jackie suggested. The pup shook her head again. "Scout?" There was another shake. "Cookie? Lucky? Georgia? June?" Each one of Jackie's name suggestions were followed by a shake. "Am I just supposed to call you puppy?" Jackie asked her. That nickname was better than any to Decimal. She nodded. 'Yep!" Decimal barked. Of course, all Jackie heard was just an ordinary bark. Jackie let out a sigh of defeat.  
Most of the day had passed by. Jackie and Decimal were in Jackie's bedroom. Decimal laid on Jackie's bed. Jackie was on her computer playing a game. "It's the evil garbage monster!" Jackie exclaimed totally in tune with her game. "He's come to litter the streets of CleanVille!"  
"Really?" Decimal asked mainly to herself. Decimal watched disbelief as the human played the game about an evil monster who left trash everywhere. Decimal looked around the room and spotted a waste bin sitting in the corner of the tidy room. She got an idea in her head. She hopped down from the tidy bed leaving little creases on the covers. She padded over to the waste bin, put a paw on the top of the bin, and slowly tipped the bin over scattering the trash all over the ground. Jackie paused her game and turned to look at the puppy. "No!" Jackie screeched as she rushed over to start picking the garbage up and placing it back into the bin. She then walked over to the bed and smoothed out the crinkles in the blankets. "Taking care of a puppy sure is hard work." Jackie said. She heard a crash. She looked over to see the puppy laying in the garbage that once again spilled out of the little basket. "No, you can't do that!" Jackie exclaimed as she picked the garbage up. The last piece was right next to the young puppy. Jackie reached for it, but the puppy growled and snapped at her hand. "Come on!" Jackie said. She reached for the piece of garbage again. Once more, Decimal snapped at Jackie's hand. Jackie was starting to get irritated with the young pup. Her OCD was kicking in and she needed to pick up this last piece of garbage. She quickly moved her hand, grabbed the piece with the young German Shepherd barely missing her hand by an inch. "Ha! Got'cha." Jackie smiled as she threw the last piece of garbage away. Jackie went back to playing her game. Decimal decided that she didn't quite have enough fun. She knocked the bin over again, knocked books and items over and off of shelves. Then, Decimal ran over, jumped onto Jackie's bed and made a mess of it. Jackie quickly paused her game and followed the pup, picking everything up after it. Jackie quickly picked up the young puppy in a tight hold. Decimal barked and tried to squirm out of the human's arms. Jackie dug through her closest and found her school bookbag. She put the pup inside it and carried the pup in the bookbag. "I know exactly what I should call you, Chaos." Jackie told her.  
Suddenly, Jackie's computer turned to a screen with Motherboard's face on it. Decimal went berserk and kept barking nonstop. "Jackie, Cyberspace needs you. Hacker has been spotted in Radopolis and is challenging King Dudicus to the throne again. Can't let him win... race... If he does then..." The virus cut Motherboard off before she could finish her sentence. Jackie set her bookbag down as a portal opened. "Sorry, Chaos. I have to go. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Jackie told her before jumping through. Decimal took her chance and darted off of the bed and leaped through the portal before it closed. Jackie found herself falling next to Matt and Inez. She stuck the landing perfectly. Something else crash landed and tumbled forward on the ground. Digit fell into Radopolis a few seconds later, so it couldn't have been Digit. No, it was tan and brown. It was a medium sized dog shape. It was at them with a meek smile and waved a paw. "Decimal?!" The Cybersquad asked.  
"Yup, that's me! Don't wear the name out." Decimal scoffed before standing up and shaking out her cyborg body.  
"How'd you get here?" Inez asked her.  
"Through that one's portal." Decimal nodded to Jackie.  
"Wait a second! You're that puppy I found!" Matt exclaiming putting the pieces together.  
"Bingo!" Decimal scoffed. "Don't ask me how I got embodied in a measly little Earth-puppy, I don't know, but if you excuse me, I have a race to win." Decimal bounded off towards the starting line.  
"What did I miss?" Digit asked. Inez shrugged. She didn't know what was going on either. "We'll fill you both in later. We can't let Hack or Decimal win that race!" Matt told them.


	13. Mission Racer

Decimal was at the starting line. Good thinh Hacker installed a skateboard function. Decimal's feet merged to become a skateboard. Her tail slanted horizontally and a jet engine replaced it. Typical Hacker, making things so he'll have the advantage. However this time, Decimal had the advantage thanks to him. "Decimal!" Hissed a familiar voice. Decimal looked to her right to see Hacker, Buzz and Delete. Hacker was on a hoverboard, Buzz was on a skateboard and Delete was on roller skates. "Decimal! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Hacker told her.

"Yeah right. You don't care about me, give up the act. You don't fool me. I'm going rouge now." Decimal stated turning to face forward.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Hacker hissed.

"Taking over Radopolis. I'm going to win this race and become queen." Decimal smirked not turning to face Hacker. Hacker, Buzz and Delete looked at her all with jaws dropped. "But that's my plan!" Hacker told her.

"I don't see your name on it." Decimal retorted. Not far away, the Cybersquad were all getting ready for the race. Slider skated up to them. "Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, Slider." Inez said happily.

"Slider, we can't let Hacker or that dog win. They both want to rule Radopolis." Matt told him. Slider looked over at them. "Understood." He said.

"So are you joining the race?" Jackie asked Slider. Slider turned back to them and nodded. "If I don't those guys just might take Radopolis. I can't let that happen." Slider told them. The announcer had taken his place at a podium. "Good afternoon sports fans. This radical race is about to begin! There are three separate parties racing for like the radtastic position of the ruler of Radopolis. First up we have the most epic party, Team Motherboard!" The announcer announced the team and the crowd went wild. "The team consists of Matthew, Inez, Jackie, Slider and Digit! If these bruhs win, King Dudicus gets to remain as King of Radopolis. Then, you have the totally unrad Team Hacker. This team is like the totally bad guys. This team has Hacker, Buzz and Delete. If these unfresholicous peeps win, then King Dudicus would have to give the crown to Hacker. Then, racing totally solo is the totes adorable Decimal! If this pupper wins, then she'll reign as Queen of Radopolis. Racers, to the starting line!" The announcer stated. All the racers lined up at the starting line. "On your marks!" All the racers got ready. "Get set!" All the racers tensed ready to go. "GO!"

(Here's some racing music for you all watch?v=P9wQIw-9Trw)

All the racers set off. In the early lead was Slider, Matt, Decimal and Hacker all neck and neck. The next closest to them was Digit, Buzz and Jackie. Then near the rear was Inez and Delete. "Sabotage time." Hacker smiled as he pulled a can of oil almost seemingly from nowhere and through it down, smashing it against the course. Slick oil splattered everywhere. "Woah!" Matt exclaimed barely avoiding the spill. Slider jumped the spill, grabbed his board in midair and landed perfectly. Decimal went straight through the spill, spinning out briefly. The other racers avoided the spill passing Decimal.

"Alright time to heat things up." Decimal said. She activated her rocket boosters and took off. She overtook Delete, Inez, Jackie and Buzz. She came up side to side with Digit. "Move out of the way, bird brain!" Decimal shouted at him.

"Over my tail feathers!" Digit shouted back. Decimal slammed into him, making Digit loose his balance and fall off of his skateboard. "Eat my dust!" She called back to him. Hacker looked to see Slider and Matt were still neck and neck with him. "Darn!" Hacker hissed. "Try this!" Hacker said as he pulled out a net gun. Since he was riding a hoverboard, he didn't have to focus on the course. He turned and aimed the gun and fired. Matt was hit, bringing him down to the ground and entangling him in the mesh. "What the?" Matt asked struggling to get out. Slider stopped by him. "Are you ok?" He asked. Decimal passed them both. "Yeah, but we can't let them win! I'll catch up! Just get to the front!" Matt told Slider. Slider nodded, and without a word, Slider raced back towards the front.

Hacker turned to see Decimal gaining on him. "You pathetic mutt..." Hacker grumbled. Suddenly, Decimal zipped past Hacker. "Snooze, you lose, Hackie!" Decimal called back to him. The race was two thirds the way finished. Decimal had a good lead, Hacker and Slider were neck and neck for second place. Digit held third, followed by Matt, then Buzz, then Jackie, then Inez, then Delete.

"Come on faster, faster!" Decimal told herself. Suddenly, a pebble in the road got caught on one of her wheels and made her fall over. Decimal was picking her self up when Hacker zoomed by. "You snooze you lose!" He mocked. Decimal growled and with a determined spirit, she zoomed towards Hacker, slamming into his hoverboard and making the big, green villain fall face first on to the course. Matt and Slider raced by Hacker not long later. "Come on, she's close to the finish line!" Matt said to Slider.

"She's going to win!" exclaimed Slider. The two raced faster to try to catch up to the cy-dog. They were nearing the finish line quickly. Slider caught up with Decimal and the two raced neck and neck. They were closing in on the finish line. The announcer could be heard. "There they come! It looks to be Slider of Team Motherboard and Decimal as a solo in the lead! They are like totally neck and neck!" The announcer screamed into the speakers. Slider and Decimal were but ten yards from the finish line. Both of them crossed at the same time. A photo snapped when the crossed. "That was like a total close finish! We'll have to go to the photo finish to determine the winner!" The announcer told the crowd. A worker brought a photo to the announcer. "Citizens of Radopolis! The winner of this radtastic race is...….." The announcer's words fell short. Eventually he leaned into his microphone. "Decimal..." He said with a defeated tone. Decimal was shocked by this news at first. "I won?" Decimal asked. "I WON!" She squealed with happiness and jumped around with joy.

Later, there was a ceremony with Kind Dudicus having to give his crown over to Decimal. It was long and boring for everyone. (So I'll spare you the details.) Decimal sat upon her newly acquired throne. "My first rule as queen is that both Hacker and the Cybersquad INCLUDING the one in the hoodie are no longer welcomed in Radopolis!" Decimal stated proudly.


	14. Reign

The Cybersquad all gasped at the cyborg pup's first rule as the Queen of Radopolis. A portal opened up next to Digit. "Better get going!" Decimal nodded to the portal. "And if anyone sees them, bring them to me immediately, and I'LL deal with them." Decimal told the crowd around them. Solemnly, the Cybersquad, including Slider went through the portal. It closed behind them. "She can't be queen!" Hacker hissed. "She's a dog!"

"Rules are rules, man." The former king told him. Decimal smirked at him. "Yup! rules are rules, Hackie" She mocked Hacker. Hacker turned to Buzz and Delete. "Let's go boys." Hacker told them as he walked towards the Grim Wreaker. Soon, they left Radopolis. "It's good to be queen." Decimal smiled.

The Cybersquad were all back in Control Central. Jackie was pacing and Matt was playing with his yo-yo. Slider was looking rather glum. He was leaning against a wall and hasn't said a word as he stared down at the floor. Inez walked up to him. "Don't worry, Slider. We'll make sure that cydog isn't ruling for long." Inez smiled. Slider looked to her. "How can you promise that when you're not welcomed in Rradopolis either?" He asked her. Inez thought for a moment. Jackie snapped her fingers and stopped pacing. "That's it! We'll sneak in! We'll disguise ourselves as citizens of Radopolis. Decimal wouldn't suspect a thing. We'll challenge her to another race. If we win, King Dudicus gets his crown back, if we lose then Decimal gets to stay in control." Jackie told them.

"Do I have to race again? My legs are killing my circuits." Digit complained. The Cybersquad all laughed. "Of course not, but if you want to help Slider then..." Inez started

"Alright, alright, I'll help." Digit told them.

"Thanks Didge." Matt said briefly after putting away his yo-yo. Slider smiled at the small crew. "Thanks you guys, it means a lot."

"No problem, Slider. Anything for you." Inez told him.

"Yup, you know how to contact us!" Jackie added. Matt and Digit exchanged looks before they both groaned with disbelief.

The group spent a good almost two and a half hours building realistic robot costumes for all five of them. Matt's was blue with an orange cap turned backwards. He had a deep orange, plastic mask that would be hard seeing into the suit, but easy seeing out like sunglasses. Inez had a rose pink suit. Her robot had a lime green wig that came to just below her shoulders. She had goggles that had green lenses. Her robot had green skates. Jackie had a yellow suit with a pink wig. Her wig was the same length as Inez's wig. Her robot had pink sunglasses that fit snuggly around the head of the costume. She had pink skates. Slider's robot was red with a blue cap turned sideways. He had a mask like Matt's mask, only instead it was blue. Both Matt and Slider were using their own skateboards. Digit had to make himself a robotic looking book bag that would fit him, and still be light enough to carry and skate on. The bag was blue for Matt to carry on his back and Digit to hide in. All five were in character and ready to go. "I'm going to say I'm looking pretty fashionable!" Jackie said looking in a mirror. "And it's a comfortable fit, too!"

"Glad somebody's comfortable." Digit complained from Matt's back. The entire group laughed. "Don't worry, Didge. It won't be for too long." Matt told the cyboid.

"It better not be." Digit told them.

"Are we really racing in these?" Slider asked them.

"Of course not. It's only for show until we go to Decimal and challenge her to a race. When she asks what the stakes are, we'll all reveal ourselves and name of the stakes." Inez told him.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jackie exclaimed. They all headed for the ship they usually travel around in. Matt got into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Everyone else climbed into the other seats and buckled up. "Next stop, Radopolis!" Matt called out.

Once in Radopolis, the group traveled on wheels. They all tried their best to fit in with the actual robot citizens of the skater town. The throne with the queen pup was seen about a couple of blocks away. She seemed to have a line of robots. "Next!" She called. A younger robot timidly skated up to her. "Decimal, your radical highness... I was wondering if you'd like consider like fixing the skating rail near-" The robot didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Next!" Decimal called. The Cybersquad were up. Matt was the one to speak to the cypup. "Excuse me, we want to challenge you to a like a totes off the chain race." Matt said coming up with radical talk as he went. Decimal studied the group. "A challenge? What's at stake?" Decimal asked.

"If you win, you can stay there as queen and we'll never bother you again. Plus, no one could ever challenge you to the throne." Slider said. Then, he took off his helmet followed by everyone else. Digit came out of the bookbag stretching out his legs and wings after being cramped in the small space. "But if we win, you got to give the throne back to King Dudicus and leave Radopolis!" Slider finished. Decimal growled at the group. "I know I've banished you from here, but a challenge is a challenge. I accept. The race will being in half an hour." Decimal told them. She hopped down from her throne to go start getting ready. The Cybersquad all looked at each other. "We better get ready too" Jackie said.

Half an hour later, the five members of the Cybersquad and Decimal were at the starting line. Decimal looked over at them. "Wait! How's this fair? There are five of you and only one of me! As current queen of Radopolis, I say that this race should me a one on one race." Decimal told them. They all looked at each other and nodded. "That's fair." Inez admitted.

"But which one of one should race?" Matt asked.

"I will." Slider piped up. "After all, this is my cite we're racing for."

"Alright. Kid in the hoodie vs the queen." Decimal said. The announced stood up on his podium as citizens began to fill the bleachers. "Are you sure "Alright, here we are again for another radical race between Slider of Team Motherboard and the reigning queen, Decimal. If Slider wins, the former King Dudicus gets back his power to the throne of awesomeness. On the flip side if Decimal wins, the kids will leave for good and no one can challenge her authority." The announcer said. "That would be a total bummer."

Decimal turned at growled. "Hey, with that attitude, I'll have you replaced!" Decimal snapped. The announcer and the crowd all gasped. "Yes, your awesomeness." The announcer told her. "Well, enough said. Let's start the race! Racers to the starting line."

Both Slider and Decimal got clear up to the starting line. "Ready!" The two racers focused on the course ahead of them and got ready to go. "Get set!" Both racers tensed up ready for the signal. "GO!" The crowd cheered as both racers took off. Decimal and Slider were neck and neck. Decimal activated her rocket booster and zoomed ahead of Slider. "Hey! That's not fair!" Slider called after her and picked up his pace. Slider was slowly gaining on Decimal. When Slider finally caught up to Decimal, he pulled out in front of her and stopped. Decimal couldn't stop herself, so she served off the course and crashed. Slider took off back now in the lead of the race. Decimal got back on her wheels with a growl. "Alright, no more goody four paws... er wheels... I'm winning this race, no matter what." Decimal growled lowly. She turned on her rocket booster again and took off quickly gaining on Slider. The gas in Decimal's rocket booster started to run low once she caught up to the boy in the hoodie. She had to turn them off and keep going at her current pace.

The two racers were once again right neck and neck with each other. The race was five sixths the way over. The finish line was in sights of the racers. "Both of the racers are neck and neck!" The announcer's voice was heard over the cheering crowd. The finish line was less than ten yards away. "Go Slider!" Inez and Jackie cheered from the stands.

"You can do it, Slider!" Matt called out to him.

"You're almost there!" Digit said. Both racers narrowed their sights on the finish line. The finish was close once again, and a flash captured the winner. The picture was brought up to the announcer. "Rasters of Radopolis. The winner of the race is..." The announcer held out a dramatic pause. "Slider of Team Motherboard! Decimal now must give the throne back to King Dudicus. Decimal didn't even hold a ceremony. She just walked away. "Fine! I was tired of ruling this dump of a cite anyways!" Decimal called. She walked for a while before seeing the Cybersquad's ship. "Hello, beauty!" She exclaimed as she helped herself on board. She looked around the ship before she made her way to the controls and the steering wheel. She hit a button and suddenly the ship took off. She tried to steer and accidentally knocked the top half off of a building. "Oops. Oh well. Let's go!" Decimal said to herself before she took off into Cyberspace.

"Oh no! She has my ship!" Digit squawked.

"I don't think she's going to make it very far." Matt said. A portal opened up next to them. Slider looked to the portal then back at them. "Thanks, you guys. You've brought the rightful king back to power." Slider said.

"It wasn't us, it was you." Jackie said.

"You were great, Slider!" Inez smiled.

"We should get going." Matt said pushing the girls towards the portal.

"Bye, Slider!" Both girls called before Matt and Digit shoved them through the portals. Both Matt and Digit sighed with relief. "See ya later, Slider." Matt said before jumping through the portal.

"Catch you later!" Digit said before flying into the portal. The portal closed behind him.


	15. Mission Decimal 20

Once back at Control Central, the Cybersquad were all pondering on what to do. "So what are we going to do? A wild pooch with no driving experience is somewhere in Cyberspace flying my ship!" Digit told the Cybersquad.

"Don't worry, Digit." Dr. Marbles told the cyboid. "I've been working on special individual flight ships for the each of you. Each are designed according to the individual. They're only prototypes, but I will lend them to you only if you promise to take good care of them."

"Cool! We promise!" The Cybersquad all said at the same time. Dr. Marbles lead them to the place he was storing the ships. They were all sleek and slender. Each could hold up to two riders. There was a dark blue ship, a dark pink ship, a light yellow ship and a light purple ship. "Matthew," Dr. Marbles starting before tossing him a bar looking device that was half and inch wide and an inch long. "This will be needed to start your ship. If you keep it on you, someone like Hacker or Decimal can't get into it and fly it. Yours is the blue one over there." Dr. Marbles pointed at the blue ship. Matt eagerly ran up to his ship and climbed aboard. Inside, the walls were still the same blue as the outside, the control panels and the seats were fire orange. His steering wheel was two handles and the same dark blue as the walls. "This is amazing!" Matt exclaimed. Dr. Marbles smiled before turning to the next person. "Inez," He started before tossing her the same bar looking device that Matt had. "Yours is the pink ship." Dr. Marbles pointed at the pink ship the was next to Matt's blue ship. Inez walked briskly over to her ship and got in. The walls were the same dark pink as the outside and the control panels and the seats were a magenta color. Her steering wheel was the same as Matt's, except it was the same dark pink color as her ship. "This is going to be so cool!" She squealed. Dr. Marbles turned towards the next in line. "Jackie," Dr. Marbles tossed her another starting device. "You have the yellow ship." He told her. Jackie jogged over to her ship before she hopped into it. The walls once again the same light yellow as the outside of the ship. The control panels and seats were a light pink. Her steering wheel was just like the other's, except it was yellow. "This is so sweet!" Jackie said enthusiastically. Dr. Marbles turned to Digit who's eyes lit up. "Digit," Dr. Marbles gave Digit the final starting device. "You have the purple ship." Dr. marbles told the cyboid. Digit flew over and into his ship. The walls were the same light purple as the outside and the control panels and seats were red. Digit's steering wheel was no different than the others, except it was light purple." Alright, let's do this!" Digit said. Suddenly, a voice came through a speaker. It was Dr. Marbles. "Alright, each of you have a headset located underneath your seat, so all four of you can communicate between your four ships." He told them. All four of them reached underneath their seats and pulled out headsets. Each headset was like a pair of headphones, only with a microphone attached to them. Matt's headset was orange, Inez's was magenta, Jackie's was light pink and Digit's was red. "Now there should be a slot to the right next to your steering wheel. That's where the key I gave you all goes." Dr. Marbles told the Cyberswuad. All four of them put their keys in the slot and started up their slips. Instantly, the four ship rose above the ground and hovered. "Woah!" Jackie exclaimed surprised by the sudden movement.

"We've got power!" Inez said enjoying this way too much. Dr. Marbles's voice came back on the speaker. "Alright and you all should know how to steer. Now you can go find Decimal and the ship and stop her from whatever she may be up to." He said.

"Right." They all said.

"Well, buckle up, Earthlies!" Digit said. "The chase is on!" Digit was the first one to take off into Cyberspace. The kids took off one by one after him. Matt seen a button next to another speaker. "I wonder what this button does." Matt pushed it and rock and roll music played throughout his ship. "This is totally awesome!" Matt cheered. He made his ship do a barrel roll. "Matthew!" Jackie yelled into her headset, hurting everyone's ears. "Dr. Marbles said these are prototypes. You shouldn't be trying to do tricks in them."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Matt said meekly. Inez giggled. The search wasn't too exciting for this first few minutes. Suddenly, Digit yelled into his headset, "Decimal at two o'clock!"

"Give me a little warning before you scream into my ears..." Jackie told the cyborg bird. Matt turned off his music. Inez had to swerve so Decimal didn't hit her. "Find Decimal yet?" Dr. Marbles's voice said through the speaker.

"Yeah, and she almost wrecked me!" Inez said angrily. The was a brief pause. "Right the reason I called." Dr. Marbles started. "You need to direct her using teamwork and communication back to Control Central so we can take the ship back there."

"What are these ships doing?" Decimal asked as she pulled away from a purple ship and a yellow ship that pulled in front of her. There was a blue ship and a pink ship on either side of her. She moved in the only direction that was open. Suddenly, she swerved upwards. The purple ship flew up and blocked her there. Decimal then nose dived down and the pink ship blocker her then came back around to her side. The purple ship took its place with the yellow ship behind hers. Decimal looked harder to see who was driving the ships. "Th-The Cybersquad! I have to get out of this! B-But they have more ships than I do. I'm being captured!" Decimal narrowed her eyes. "I can only play along for now, there's not too much else I can do." Decimal growled. The Cybersquad ended up leading Decimal all the way back to Control Central. They got her off of the ship. They led and followed her into the main room "Okay now what? I'm stuck here with no transportation off. What are you guys planning to do with me?" Decimal snarled at them. "Kill me, Dismantle me, Rearrange my systems? Throw me in a garbage disposal?"

"Decimal we wish to not do any of that." Motherboard tried to tell the cy-pup softly. Decimal turned to face the woman on the screen. "Then what? I'm not turning toward your evil ways."

"Decimal we were hoping to have you on the team. No methods to force you to convert needed." Dr. Marbles told her.

"Come on, Decimal. See that Hacker was also the bad guy and he lied to you. He made you think that we were bad from the get go. All you've known was that we were bad." Inez said. Decimal stepped back and growled at them all. "Y-You liars! Hacker's a better guy than any of you c-could ever dream to be! Y-Your ruining Cyberspace!" Decimal retorted. Matt stepped forward and held his hand out towards her. "Come on Dec, we'll do anything for you and I've told you before, we'll do anything to get you to understand." Matt told her. Decimal growled with her eyes narrowing. "N-Never!" Decimal snapped at Matt. She bite and held onto Matt's hand squishing it between her teeth. "Matt!" The others called. They kept their distance in case Decimal lunged at them next. "Ngh!" Matt winced. "D-Decimal, I said anything to get y-you to understand." He gave her a smile.

Suddenly, Decimal felt her life flashing before her. Her grip on Matt loosened, but she didn't let go of him. She finally looked at it as if they were telling the truth this entire time. Everything lined up and made perfect sense. Hacker being so mean to her. The Cybersquad never wanting to hurt her. The feeling she felt when she let Digit escape when she was suppose to capture him. It all suddenly made sense to her. This had to be the truth. A few tears strolled down her face. Slowly, she let go of Matt's hand and started licking it. Everyone around her watched with anticipation. "I'm s-sorry... So, so sorry..." Decimal cried out. "I've caused so much trouble for you."

"Hey, it's ok." Jackie told her. She still kept her distance. She didn't want slimy, slippery dog drool on her. "Yeah, I think we're all glad that you finally realized the truth." Inez said kneeling down next to Decimal and petting her. Decimal looked around and smiled even though there were still tears that rolled down her face. These were definitely the good guys this time. She looked at Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt wasn't it? I'm sorry that I bit you. That was very rude of me." Decimal apologized.

"No problem, Deci. Which do you prefer Dec or Deci?" Matt asked her. Decimal giggled. "I don't care. Whichever one you want to call me." Decimal said before she turned to Jackie. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you... And trashing your room." She told the dark skinned girl.

"Hey, it's cool. Just don't do it again." Jackie told her.

"I don't plan on it." Decimal said with a smile. She turned to Inez. "I never did anything personally to you, but I still hope you'll forgive me for all the troubles I've caused." Decimal told the youngest human. Inez scratched her behind the ear. "It's alright, you're with us now." Inez grinned. Decimal returned it before she walked up to Digit. "Digit... I'm sorry that I _almost_ bird-napped you. But I didn't!" She joked. Digit chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm sorry I hurt you and knocked you hard on the floor." Digit apologized. Decimal laughed it off. "Don't sweat it. You know, we were both created by Hacker. I guess that makes us siblings now." Decimal beamed. Digit was silent for a few moments. "S-Siblings, huh? I guess I never thought of that! Good to have you on the team, sis." Digit told her. The two hug. Well, Digit hugs while Decimal nuzzles him. "It's good to be here." Decimal smiled. Decimal then turned to Dr. Marbles. "I apologize for trying to steel stuff from you and semi-messing up your lab. I also guess that plan did backfire, as well." Decimal told him.

"No need for apologies, Decimal. All is already forgiven." Dr. Marbles told her. Decimal smiled before facing Motherboard. "Motherboard... I'm so sorry. I was told that you took Cyberspace from Hacker. So then, he infected you to help him take it back. But I realize now that you're the true leader of Cyberspace." Decimal said proudly.

"Thank you Decimal, that means a lot." Motherboard said. There were a few moments of silence. Suddenly, Matt slipped off his bookbag and started digging through it. "What are you looking for, Matt?" Jackie asked the ginger. Matt pulled out a sky blue bandana from his bag. "This. I got it for Decimal when she was on Earth. I was about to run it over to Jax's place before we were called back to Cyberspace." He explained. He knelt down next to Decimal and tied it around her neck. "There!" Matt said standing up. "Now you're officially a part of the Cybersquad!"

Decimal howled with excitement and wagged her tail. She looked down at the bandana before looking up at everyone else. "I can't wait to see the look on Hackers face when he next sees me!" Decimal said with a smile plastered onto her face. "He's going to regret every lie."


	16. Bed Bugs

"Well, first things first before you go running off after Hacker." Motherboard told the newest member of the Cybersquad. "We need to get you settled."

"We're not going to have you sleep in the closet." Dr. Marbles started. "You're part of the team." Decimal smiled at this comment. She almost began tearing up again. "Except, we don't have a room prepared for you quite yet. That will take up quite a bit of time before renovations are finished." Dr. Marbles finished.  
"She could stay in my room." Digit piped up. "We still have that dog beg, right? We could put that in my room until the construction is finished. Decimal smiled at the cyboid. "Really, you'd be fine with that?" She asked him.

"Of course. After all, you're practically my younger sister. I should be looking out for ya." Digit replied. Decimal smiled then nuzzled him. "Thanks so much." She told then, then stepped back. "But really... All of you... I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do. Most of all you deserve some rest." Jackie told the cypup. Inez and Matt were already beginning to haul the dog bed into Digit's room. Decimal, Digit and Jackie followed this in. "Let's set it here, Nezzie." Matt told the shortest human as they lined the bed up in a corner. Inez nodded and set it down. "Don't call me Nezzie." She told him.

"Sorry Inez." Matt laughed. Decimal couldn't help but smile at the two. The kids lined up at the door. "Well we better head back to Earth for the night." Matt told them. Jackie giggled. "Yeah, if we didn't get back soon, our families would be worrying about us." She told them.

"Goodnight, Earthlies." Digit told the kids.

"Sleep tight." Inez told Decimal and Digit

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Jackie chirped.

"Night Didge. Night Deci." Matt told them before him and the girls walked out the door. Digit and Decimal sat in silence for a few moments. There was some chattering out in the main room before it fell silent. The kids had left for Earth. Decimal and Digit continued to sit in silence neither knowing what to do exactly. Eventually, Decimal went to her dog bed and Digit went to his bed. A few moments passed a Digit was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, Digit felt weight against the opposite side of his bed as the cypup scrambled onto it. "What's a bed bug?" Decimal asked her big brother.

"Can it wait 'til morning?" Digit groaned into his pillow.

"No. Please Digit? Tell me about bed bugs." Decimal begged.

"Decimal... I'm trying to sleep." Digit groaned again.

"Please?" Decimal asked putting on the famous puppy dog eyes. Digit looked at her and turned away again. "No..." Digit looked at her again and sat up. "Fine. Now quit it with the puppy dog eyes." He told her. Decimal sat next to Digit with a proud smile. "Bed bugs are found on Earth and Earth only. From what Matt has told me, they're little, teeny, tiny insects that live in the mattress and covers of a bed. They'll bite the human that lays in the bed. They aren't in Cyberspace, so don't you worry about them. Now, I'm going to sleep." Digit said as he laid back down. Decimal was silent for a couple seconds and didn't move. "What's an insect?" She asked Digit. Digit just stared at her with a look that could say "You dumb idiot." Digit didn't what to make her upset, so he just started explaining. "Insects are little animals that crawl around. Most of them have six legs. Then you have different kinds of insects and bugs which essentially the same thing. Arachnids have eight legs. Insects have six and most other bugs have more or less than that." Digit didn't think any of this was making sense to the young pup. However, Decimal might have well had stars in her eyes and she listened to her brother talk. "If I ever get back to Earth, I'm going to find a bed bug." Decimal told Digit proudly. Digit just kind of laughed. "Are you sure, Deci? They're smaller than what you can see with a special glad to make them bigger." Digit told Decimal.

"How would a glass make something bigger?" Decimal asked confused. Digit went on to explain how the light and refraction with a small angle could make something seem bigger than it actually is. Decimal continued to ask questions like what's refraction and what is an angle. Digit would give his younger sister proud and confident answers. This went on for a long time before both of them were sleepy.

The morning came and there was a brief knock on the bedroom's door. "It's morning you better get up." Dr. Marbles called from the outside. "Decimal! Digit!" He called for them before opening the door. He looked towards the corner to see Decimal's dog bed was empty. He then looked to Digit's bed. He gave a soft smile once he saw both Digit and Decimal asleep with Decimal curled up next to Digit. Dr. Marbles silently exited the room and slowly and quietly, he shut the door behind him.


End file.
